daemonsfandomcom-20200214-history
African Crested Porcupine
Hystrix cristata Baskerville *People see you has having a set of quirks – or having just something that sets you apart from someone else. *You probably have some sort of distinguishing feature or style that makes people able to point you out. *You have a funny way of presenting yourself. *You have interests in the bizarre, strange, or occult. *People probably see you as a ‘tough cookie.’ *Some people don’t bother to get to know you, because something about your appearance turns them off. *You’re a creature of habit. *You associate yourself with darker or more abnormal things. You march to the beat of your own drum. *You probably like to research things, but not because you have to… just because you’re interested. *You’ll go out of your way for someone you love. *Monogamous. *You’re more of a night person, maybe all your best ideas come while laying in bed. *You like having a choice between things, or having variety. *You like to go about things alone normally, unless theirs something to be learned, or there is some sort of goal. *Despite popular belief you don’t just shoot out barbed insults or run your mouth. *You probably only trust a couple of real close friends. *You’re someone who makes noise when excited or nervous. *People can clearly see your strengths. *When you’re angry or frustrated, you try to make this fact very clear with some sort of warning (be it body language or verbal), and this normally averts disaster. *You have the ability to verbally barrage someone if you choose. *Your insults are the kind that just demoralize a person for days. *While you sometimes take cover from tough times, rarely ever do you ever become completely detached from your problems. *You have the reputation for being different, so most people don’t like to pick on you. *While you aren’t very good at getting over problems or drama, you can be a pro at avoiding becoming involved. *You’re adaptable. *People can see you as a best. *People tend not to trust you from your appearance. *You get more cynical and rigid as you age. *Some people really just like to stab you in the back. *Out of self interest you’ll abandon something that’s bothering you. *Some of your quirks, habits, or interests are constantly changing and are rplaced by new ones. *You can throw big hissy fits. Male *You have offbeat humor. *Don’t take well to strangers. Female *More social and tolerant. Links To Other Navigational Pages Alphabetical Index | Alphabetical: A | Alphabetical: B | Alphabetical: C | Alphabetical: D | Alphabetical: E | Alphabetical: F | Alphabetical: G | Alphabetical: H | Alphabetical: I | Alphabetical: J | Alphabetical: K | Alphabetical: L | Alphabetical: M | Alphabetical: N | Alphabetical: O | Alphabetical: P | Alphabetical: Q | Alphabetical: R | Alphabetical: S | Alphabetical: T | Alphabetical: U | Alphabetical: V | Alphabetical: W | Alphabetical: X | Alphabetical: Y | Alphabetical: Z